


Oh Death

by triggerlil



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: "From dust and ashes, I have called youAnd dust you shall become"- Noah Gundersen, Oh Death
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679179
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Oh Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord May drabble challenge, with a word limit of 188 and the prompt "take the long way around."

"Mr. Potter—you really took the long way around to get here." 

Harry grinned. "I was enjoying the scenery." 

The dim light that burnt in the gaping holes of Death's skull flickered. "And are you ready now, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was about to respond, but the words caught in his throat. He had the strange feeling of being asleep, the world around him the colour of behind one's eyes, a tumbling together of greys. 

"Mr. Potter?" Death asked, and Harry realized how strange that voice sounded. Low and not quite real, but oddly familiar. 

"Where's Draco?"

"He's not here."

"Then where—" Harry asked, frantic panic rising, "He has to be here." 

They had died together, hadn't they? Harry's brain felt foggy, but he remembered fire, and crying—holding onto Draco's hand and refusing to let go.

"There were complications," Death said. Harry took a step back, disbelieving. 

"Is he dead?" he asked. 

Death nodded slowly.

"Then when will he get here?"

"Mr. Malfoy will not be joining you," Death rasped. "His soul has been lost in time." 

Skeletal fingers curled around Harry's wrist, and the world went black. 


End file.
